


Silly Drawing for Chapter 22

by boxofhatebrains



Series: Must Drench To Numb [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Co, Comedy, Fanart, Gen, Hope I Did This Right, break from the drama, my drawings are bad but i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofhatebrains/pseuds/boxofhatebrains
Summary: I thought about this when writing chapter 22 of Must Drench to Numb
Series: Must Drench To Numb [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Silly Drawing for Chapter 22

Just some thoughts and crappy art...


End file.
